Dreams of Long Ago
by GW Katrina
Summary: What would have happened if Nataku hadn't restrained himself at the birthday party? Set in the same universe as Remembering.


"WHAT?!?"  
  
Kanzeon simply smiled. "You have a new charge. Don't worry; you may keep your first pet as well."  
  
Cutting off the instinctive response that Goku wasn't a pet, Konzen took a deep breath and sat back down. The old hag was up to something, but he didn't know what.  
  
"What the hell are you shoving off on me this time? Last time it was that stupid monkey."  
  
A moment of silence passed, and something changed on Kanzeon's face. "Did you hear about what happened with Nataku and his father?"  
  
"How could I not?" Konzen asked sarcastically. "We had barely left when it had happened."  
  
Besides, he thought privately, it would have been impossible to not hear the news. Toushin Taishi Prince Nataku had tried to kill his father at the party for the Emperor's birthday. Even Goku had heard that his friend had done something, and Konzen had forbidden the boy from leaving the rooms until everything calmed down.  
  
"The Emperor and I spoke at great length on this. A point that came up was your, er, skillful handling of Goku. So, by order of the Jade Emperor himself, you are also appointed the guardian of Nataku, at least until his father awakens."  
  
Konzen stared at her in stunned silence.  
  
Taking advantage of his shock, Kanzeon rose to her feet. "He will be here by early afternoon. Make sure you're here."  
  
She quickly slid out the door, just in time to avoid a vase of flowers that slammed against the wall. Konzen must have been unhappy if he was throwing things. His voice raised in an impressive string of curses, a few which Kanzeon had never heard before. Must be due to his military friends, she thought with a grin.  
  
The ranting continued until another voice began to speak. A few moments passed, then the sound of Goku's happy voice was heard clearly. Only then did Kanzeon continue down the hall. Her nephew could rarely resist Goku, especially when the child was that happy.  
  
Everything would work out.  
  
///  
  
Nataku fidgeted as he stood outside his new rooms. At least what the Merciful Goddess had said were his new rooms. She had led him here, then gone off. Why they had stuck him here, he didn't know. He didn't know a lot, actually.  
  
Like why he was still free or who his new guardian was. That made him nervous. Whoever was willing to take in a killer like himself had to be more power hungry than his father.  
  
Still trying to decide if he should chance running away, Nataku jumped a little when the door swung open.  
  
"Nataku! This is great. Konzen said we're going to be roommates. Come on, I'll show you where you get to sleep. It's in the same room as me and Konzen.."  
  
"Goku! Let him in, stupid monkey."  
  
Turning in the doorway, Goku seemed to puff with indignity. "I'm not a monkey, Konzen. Don't call me that."  
  
The sound of footsteps, and the door opened wider. Nataku was force to look up as a new person came into view. Shiny blond hair caught his eye, and he stared.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed as they saw where Nataku's eyes focused. "Pull it and I will kill you. Come on."  
  
Shocked by Konzen's threat (nobody had ever threatened him before), Nataku picked up the bag that held his few belongings and followed Konzen. They moved through the main room quickly, Goku chattering happily, Konzen ignoring the noise, and Nataku following in stunned silence.  
  
Why had he been place here? From what little he had been able to learn of life outside his old rooms, Konzen Doji was the person least likely to try taking over Heaven. He cared little for the place of his birth, and less about those who shared it. Why would he care about a renegade Toushin Taishi?  
  
They entered a smaller room. In one corner was a large bed. On the opposite wall were two pallets, both padded and covered with several blankets and pillows. Around one was numerous objects, including pictures, flowers, and books.  
  
Sunlight filled the room.  
  
Goku bounce up to him. "That one's mine." He pointed to the decorated pallet. "The big bed is Konzen's. He moved it so you and me could sleep next to each other." There was a happy grin on his face.  
  
Why had Konzen gone through all that trouble?  
  
"I just don't want to listen to you two idiots shout at each other every night. If you're right next to one another, maybe you'll be quiet."  
  
Once more, Nataku was startled. Konzen didn't care that he and Goku were friends? He knew what others called him. That anyone was friends with the "killer Puppet" was a surprise. There were few other children in Heaven, and none of their families let them have anything to do with him.  
  
As if his confusion wasn't bad enough, Konzen waved at the empty pallet. "Goku will show you where to put your things. Then you two go play until supper. We eat here. Unless," intense eyes focused on him. "You have someone else you want to eat with."  
  
Nataku slowly shook his head. "No. Here's good. Thank you."  
  
Konzen nodded. "Monkey, you know when we eat. Don't be late. Go play and stay out of my hair until then."  
  
"I'm not a monkey!" yelled Goku as Konzen left the room. Turning, Goku smiled. "Come on, Nataku. If we put your stuff up fast, we can explore that new wing before supper." Quickly, the boys put away Nataku's things. As they did, the black-haired boy worked his way through what had just happened.  
  
He had almost killed that bastard he had called 'Father.' After seeing Goku fight at the side of those two men, he couldn't take anymore. He would be free of his father one way or another. So he had tried to kill Litouten. Had come very close to succeeding, too.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was being given into the custody of someone else. The same someone who took care of his only friend.  
  
Konzen Doji didn't seem to care that him and Goku were friends. Well, not exactly right. He cared enough that he knew them would talk at night, and rearranged his bedroom to let them do so. He even encouraged them to play together. Was he trying to gain control of him through Goku? Or was Nataku just too suspicious?  
  
Too soon, they were done with the unpacking. Goku tugged on his friend's arm. "Let's go."  
  
Nataku had lived with his father too long to take anything at face value. Anything but Goku. He would watch Konzen carefully for a while, to see if he could figure out the blond. Until then, he would play.  
  
Laughing, he followed Goku out the doors and down the hall.  
  
///  
  
It took about a month, but Konzen noticed the newest addition to his rooms starting to relax. When the boy had first moved in, he had been wary, as if expecting something. The only time he acted like a typical child was when he played with Goku.  
  
So he sent them to play. A lot. Not that it mattered to him. If they occupied themselves, the more work he could get done. That was why he did it.  
  
Of course, Tenpo and that idiot Kenren found the whole situation quite amusing. He still hadn't lived down the mud incident.  
  
Goku and Nataku had both ran into the room with frogs in their hands, wanting to show Konzen how big their prizes were. They (the boys) had both been covered; head to toe, in sticky pond mud. He had been talking to Tenpo and Kenren when they had burst in. None of the adults had moved for a moment, then Konzen had jumped up. It took a few moments of work, but he had gotten both the mud creatures into the suite's bathroom. After threatening them with death if they didn't clean up that instant, he stomped back to the others.  
  
Who were laughing.  
  
Kenren had teased him about being such a mother, and Tenpo said that was a unique example of the use of godly powers. Konzen had retaliated by saying they could adopt the brats, and that he would be glad to see if his 'dear aunt' would let them baby-sit. That caused them to at least hide the chuckles. Partially.  
  
Now, though, now Nataku seemed to be losing that stiff-necked attitude around him as well as around Goku. Just as well. There was not enough room for both of them to be right all the time.  
  
A knock on the door made him look up.  
  
In his doorway was a page from the Jade Emperor. In his hand was the official envelope of summoning. The man's next words confirmed Konzen's observation.  
  
"His Majesty sends for the Toushin Taishi. He is to lead a party against a new foe."  
  
Damn, thought Konzen.  
  
Damn it all to Hell.  
  
///  
  
Pain.  
  
That was the first thing he was aware of. His body ached, and he could feel cuts and bruises everywhere.  
  
Stifling a moan, Nataku opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to adjust to the dim light. It had been a long time since he had been in such a dark place. A hiss escaped him as he tried to sit up.  
  
From nowhere, a strong arm curled around his shoulders, taking some of the strain off damaged muscles. Before he could say anything, a cup was pressed against his lips. Cautiously, Nataku sipped. Cool water filled his mouth. Suddenly dying of thirst, he gulped down the water as fast as he could. Too soon it was taken away, and he opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"I don't want you any sicker," came a soft voice. "And if you wake up the monkey, I will be very unhappy. This is the first time he's been truly asleep since you came back, three days ago."  
  
Nataku's mouth snapped shut. Normal Konzen could be bad enough. How much worse would an unhappy Konzen be?  
  
While he came up with various scenarios about what a pissed Konzen could do, which ranged from bloody to funny, Nataku settled back again with Konzen's help. Now that he knew Goku was asleep, it was a good guess that he was that warm lump next to Nataku.  
  
They both were on a very comfortable bed. Slowly, using the covered windows as a guide, Nataku put together the pieces and realized that he and Goku were on Konzen's bed.  
  
"How'd I get here?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Last thing that he remembered was heading back to Heaven. Then nothing.  
  
"Mostly I carried you." Nataku stared at Konzen. The blond looked tired. "You bled all over me."  
  
A red flush crossed Nataku's cheeks. He looked down at the covers. "Sorry."  
  
"Ch." Konzen settled back in the chair he sat in, picking up a book from the end table, careful not to knock over the pitcher and glass that sat next to it. "How often do you come home bleeding?"  
  
"More often than not," Nataku answered honestly, bitterness clear in his voice.  
  
Finding his spot in the book, Konzen nodded. "You don't want to be Toushin Taishi?"  
  
"No." A golden brow arched at the word. "My 'father.'" More bitterness. "Made me one. I was born to be one. According to him, anyway."  
  
"Hm. Go to sleep. I don't want to listen to you whine any longer than I have to."  
  
Nataku hid a smile as he closed his eyes. He had lived with the god long enough to know that was Konzen's way of saying 'get well soon.'  
  
Eyes shut; he did not see Konzen reread a few lines, a smirk crossing his face for just a moment before vanishing.  
  
///  
  
Shien watched Nataku as the boy dealt cards to Goku, himself, and Shien. The cards were a gift from Kenren Taisho, something from the world below. So was the game. Shien was sure that Nataku was cheating him, changing the rules when needed, but he didn't care. Not really.  
  
Because Nataku was smiling.  
  
He regarded the boy as something of a cross between a son and a nephew. Litouten had called himself Nataku's father, but Shien thought the man was nothing more than a power mad lunatic. Especially when he made sure that his son fought. His son and no one else. It seemed as if he wanted all the glory for himself for raising such an incredible being of power. Cared for the power more than his own flesh and blood.  
  
That sickened Shien.  
  
Now Nataku was in a different place. Someplace he was treated like everyone else. He had watched from afar, and seen Konzen Doji treat both his charges exactly the same. Treat them both as children. And at least a few others shared that sentiment. Kenren being one, Tenpo Gensui another.  
  
It had still been a surprise when the message had arrived for him, asking for him to go to Konzen's rooms. Once there, Konzen had shoved him in the room with the boys. He'd muttered something about Shien being Nataku's surrogate uncle, then left, leaving him with the children.  
  
And he was loving every minute of it.  
  
He wondered absently if Konzen would allow him to take them out once in a while.  
  
Ah, he'd better pay attention. Nataku's expression said he was about to make another rules change.  
  
///  
  
Goku sat up with a muffled gasp. Panting silently, he shivered as the dream rolled past his eyes. Blood everywhere, covering his hands, and Konzen lying still, broken.  
  
As he began to calm down enough to notice his surroundings, Goku realized that Nataku was thrashing on his bed. His friend's eyes were shut tight, teeth bared in a noiseless snarled, while his hands clenched the blankets tightly enough to whiten the knuckles. For a moment, Goku was unsure of what to do, then a small whimper escaped from Nataku, and he realized that his friend was having a nightmare.  
  
Reaching out, Goku grabbed Nataku's shoulder and shook. The sudden contact shocked the black haired boy awake. Golden eyes, so similar to his own, snapped open.  
  
"Go-ku?" asked Nataku in a quiet voice. "What.?"  
  
"Nightmare. I had one, and you were too."  
  
Dazed eyes looked down at upturned hands. "So much blood. So many bodies. Too many." Pale fingers rubbed at each other. "Too many."  
  
Still shaken by his own dream, Goku stood up, pulling Nataku up with him. "Come on," he said, tugging Nataku towards the bed where Konzen slept.  
  
Nataku gaped at him. "Are you insane? He'll kill us."  
  
A small shrug. "He'll yell at us, but that's because he's Konzen." Gold eyes met gold eyes. "I won't be able to get anymore sleep. I have to hear him breathing."  
  
Unable to explain any better than that, Goku slid onto the bed. There was just barely enough room for him to curl up behind Konzen and the wall. He liked sleeping with his head against the blond's back. He could hear Konzen's heartbeat, and it felt nice to curl some of that bright hair in his fingers.  
  
At the foot of the bed, Nataku fidgeted. Goku watched as the other boy debated. Finally, Nataku gave up. He also slid on the bed. He paused again, and Goku realized two things. One, there was no room for Nataku to curl up beside Goku. The brunette was firmly tucked between Konzen and the wall. And, two, Nataku must have seen Konzen watching him.  
  
It had startled Goku too, the first time he slid into the bed and realized that there was a sliver of purple watching him. For a moment, nothing had happened. Then Konzen shifted, just slightly, as if he was still asleep, but there was an open invitation for Goku to continue. And he had. After then, every time he had one of those nightmares, he crawled into the bed without hesitation.  
  
This time was no different for Nataku. A subtle shift and a pause. It was as if Konzen was just as curious as Goku to see if Nataku would take the offer or not. Gnawing on his lip for a moment, Nataku did. A moment later, his head was pillowed on Konzen's arm, forehead pressed against the other's chest. Goku had moved some to see what Nataku had done, and when he saw that position, he figured that the other boy was doing the same thing as he was.  
  
Listening to a living heart.  
  
Smiling to himself, Goku quickly wiggled into a comfortable spot, and fell asleep.  
  
///  
  
Everyone milled around restlessly. Nobody knew why the Jade Emperor had called them all together. It was not time for the annual party, nor had any major debates been happening that were public knowledge.  
  
Most bets were on the Toushin Taishi. Konzen Doji had been seen several times entering and exiting the private rooms of his aunt and of the Emperor. Probably looking for a way to dump the Killing Puppet.  
  
All talk on the subject stopped when his Majesty appeared on the platform. He looked around, expression stern.  
  
"Toushin Taishi Prince Nataku, come forward."  
  
Almost instantly, a path formed between the young god and the platform. He moved forward, coming to a stop at the bottom step. There, he knelt.  
  
"Homura, come forward."  
  
There were a few moments of milling confusion before the tall man with mismatched eyes broke free of the crowd. He too moved until he knelt beside Nataku.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that we depend far too heavily on one being to provide safety to all those who reside in the Upper World. A child, one who is far too young to have such heavy burdens placed on his shoulders. After much thought and consideration, I make this following proclamation.  
  
Nataku, son of Litouten, ward of Konzen Doji, I hereby declare you stripped of the title of Toushin Taishi. Due to your many years of duty, you are of equal rank to any other child that resides in the Upper World.  
  
Homura, on you I lay the title of Toushin Taishi. You will train with the rest of the army, and no one being will ever be the sole defender of our home."  
  
Waving a hand, the Emperor caused a flaming sword to appear before the new Toushin Taishi. "Take this with my blessing, Flame Prince."  
  
With that, the ruler of Heaven turned and went back into his palace. Everyone stood frozen, stunned by the sudden change in power.  
  
Everyone but one. Goku raced to his friend. "Did you hear that, Nataku!? You don't have to kill anyone anymore!"  
  
As if hearing it from someone else made it true, Nataku let out a cry. Tears streamed down his face as he and Goku hugged. A flash of light caught his attention, and Nataku saw Konzen step into the sunlight, avoiding the pointed questions of some random god. A slight smile tugged at the blond's lips as he looked at Nataku. Somehow, Nataku was sure that Konzen had something to do with the change.  
  
Laughing, Nataku dragged Goku over until they crashed into Konzen, knocking the man down. There, Konzen was subjected to so many 'thank you's and hugs that he could barely breathe. Finally rescued by a snickering Merciful Goddess, he swatted each of them on the head.  
  
"Go play and leave me alone."  
  
Nataku gave him another hug before running off with Goku.  
  
Rising to his feet, dusting himself off, Konzen caught his aunt's amused look. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, turning away. "Just thinking about what a wonderful father you are, that's all."  
  
Konzen's stunned look fitted in extremely well with the others among the confused crowd.  
  
///  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Ya, Nataku?"  
  
"Do you think Konzen's pretty?"  
  
The question made Goku pause in his climbing of the tree. Draping his legs over a sturdy limb, the boy let go, swinging by his knees as he looked down at his friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
Nataku looked up, golden eyes wide. "I know that a lot of others think that Konzen is very pretty. Then they talk about stuff I didn't really understand. So I thought I'd ask you. You lived with him longer than anyone else."  
  
There was a short silence. Goku hung from his branch, arms crossed. Below him, Nataku sat on another branch, kicking his legs.  
  
"He's the sun."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Konzen's the sun. He's so bright and shiny. Sometimes it hurts to stare at him." Both boys winced slightly at that thought. "But most of the time it's nice to be near him. He cares, no matter how much he tries to hide it, and it's like sitting on a patch of sunlit grass. You can't help but enjoy it."  
  
It surprised Nataku to hear his friend talk like that. Goku was rarely that articulate, so Nataku considered the words carefully. Then he began to smile.  
  
"You're right. He is like the sun."  
  
"And very beautiful," Goku added absently as he righted himself.  
  
Very, very beautiful, Nataku agreed mentally before scrambling further up the tree.  
  
Soon both boys were laughing as they played in the sunlit leaves.  
  
///  
  
"Ten-chan! Ten-chan!"  
  
Startled by the voices, Tenpo looked over his desk, attempting to see past the books. Only two people called him Ten-chan on a regular basis, and he heard both their voices.  
  
Shortly after Konzen had been given the duty of watching Nataku, he had sent both boys to visit Tenpo to get some books. Tenpo had been watching his friend, and followed the other man's lead. So he treated Goku and Nataku the same, even encouraging the black-haired boy to call him Ten- chan. It hadn't taken long for the nickname to catch on.  
  
Panting for breath, looking rather disarrayed, the boys slid into Tenpo. All three fell, landing rather painfully on a pile of books. Tenpo winced as he rose off sharp corners. Maybe there was something to Kenren's insistence on picking them up.  
  
Oh, well. He'd think about it later. Right now he had two excited boys to deal with.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked as he picked each one up.  
  
"We saw two people at the edge of the flower garden.." Goku started.  
  
"And they had their faces smooshed together," Nataku continued in a somewhat calmer voice.  
  
"And they were making funny noises," took up Goku once more.  
  
"And holding each other very tightly," finished Nataku.  
  
A deep breath later, and they both said. "What were they doing, Ten-chan?"  
  
That was not a question Tenpo had ever expected to hear. It was a sad reminder on just how sheltered Litouten had kept his son. He didn't want to be one to explain anything of a sexual nature to them, but then he imagined Kenren doing it. Or worse, Konzen. His friend would have no clue on how to explain such things to children.  
  
So that left him. Or the Merciful Goddess. That thought made Tenpo pause. With an aunt like that, maybe Konzen wasn't as clueless as he thought.  
  
"They were kissing." There, that was a fairly safe description of what sounded to be a very public make out session. "When two people love and trust someone, they tell that person by touching their lips together."  
  
Golden eyes met, and then returned to Tenpo. "What's love?"  
  
Damn. He was really tempted to turn them loose on Kenren, but the image of mentally scarred children flooded his mind. Besides, he had started it by answering their first question.  
  
"Er,." How could he describe love in a way that wouldn't get him killed by an angry Konzen? "Love is when you want to be with someone all the time. When you feel happy just being near them. That's love."  
  
Again Nataku and Goku looked at each other, once more speaking in that silent language only friends knew. As one, they smiled.  
  
"Sankyuu, Ten-chan," crowed Goku as he started towards the door.  
  
"Ya, thanks," echoed Nataku as he went after his friend.  
  
As the pair left the room, Tenpo felt a twinge. Maybe he should leave the books on the floor. They might slow Konzen down for a few seconds when the blond came to rip his head off. Something about the way Goku and Nataku had taken off made him worry.  
  
Quite a bit.  
  
Time to visit Kenren.  
  
///  
  
Peace had been the word of the day. Both Nataku and Goku had woken early and grabbed food on their way out the door. That left Konzen plenty of time for a lazy breakfast with the paper. Something he had not done in a while.  
  
Then he had started on his work. Goku had infected Nataku with the desire to fold paper planes out of papers sitting on Konzen's desk. It had gotten so bad that he had taken to hiding the real work and leaving a stack of useless paper in its place. Just to save his work, of course.  
  
But that peace was broken when both Goku and Nataku burst into his room. They were bouncing as they came towards him.  
  
"Konzen," yelled Goku as he jumped onto the god's lap. Before Konzen could brush him off, Nataku hugged his arm.  
  
That move made Konzen pause. Six months ago, when he had first moved in, Nataku wouldn't have made such a move. He had been as anti-touch as Konzen was. How the hell had Goku changed that in such a short time?  
  
Before Konzen could organize any real resistance, Goku leaned forward and pressed his lips against the blond's. When he pulled back, Nataku took his place.  
  
Both boys held their breath as Nataku moved back. Goku looked like he was pretty sure this was going to lead to a 'yelling-and-hitting' session. With lots of yelling and hitting.  
  
"What. The. Hell?" Konzen got past gritted teeth. He knew that these children couldn't have come up with something like this on their own, so he was holding his temper very, very tightly. He didn't even move.  
  
"Tenpo said that a kiss was how you told someone you loved them," Nataku told him in a quiet voice.  
  
Tenpo? Konzen had suspected Kenren, or, more likely, his hag of an aunt. She kept pushing for him to make a move on Goku. Or Nataku. She wasn't buying the excuse he gave her about them being too young. Hag.  
  
But Tenpo was definitely a surprise.  
  
Then the rest of the sentence caught up.  
  
Without meaning to, Konzen felt some of his anger leak away. That was actually rather sweet. Like when Goku gave him flowers that matched his eyes. Something done out of care for him, not his relations.  
  
Still, Tenpo was going to die.  
  
There was just a split second of warning. Just enough time for Konzen to grab the boys and shove them behind him. As he did, three figures appeared in the middle of the room. That alone told him that hey had access to a lot of power. He had put up shields against teleportation all around his rooms, and spent many years reinforcing them. Even his aunt found it more convenient to walk rather than attempt to break through them.  
  
For those three to make it told Konzen that this was a matter of life and death. He began to move, shoving his desk over and shoving Goku and Nataku behind it as he slammed his mental panic button. Only one person knew about it, and she would never betray him.  
  
Using that trigger did several things. One, it dropped the teleportation shields for certain people, based on their power signatures. It also sent out a call for those people, a cry for help. That alone was a reason for Konzen to hate using it. Still, the cry went out to his aunt, Tenpo, and Kenren.  
  
Lastly, it created a barrier-shield around him. The barrier extended out some, and he made sure that both his charges were inside the area. The barrier snapped up, as it was suppose to, but not before one of the black- clad men managed to fling a knife into Konzen's shoulder.  
  
Instantly, pain spread, racing down his arm like fire. It began to curl around his chest as well. Something had been on the blade, the god realized. Biting back a cry of pain, Konzen did something he never wanted to do.  
  
Reaching out with mental claws, he shredded one of the attacker's mind, stealing information and life. Nausea rolled over him as the man pitched backwards, twitching. Pain flared in the back of Konzen's mind for just a moment before he released the connection. If he had held on, then he would have been dragged into death with his attacker/victim.  
  
The enormity of what he had just done hit Konzen, and he felt sick. But it was neither the time nor place. He had to take care of the boys.  
  
Nataku tried to stand as another knife bounced off the shield, but was roughly shoved down. As was Goku when he tried the same thing.  
  
Everything was starting to blur for Konzen. It was hard to breath, and he was losing control. Thoughts and voices were mixing, intertwined in his sense. From what seemed like a great distance, Konzen could feel help rushing his way.  
  
Good, he thought as his legs gave out.  
  
///  
  
With a sigh, Tenpo took the bottle and poured his own wine. Kenren was too busy laughing. His friend was actually doubled over, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, man, I wish I could see his face," Kenren got out between laughs. "I can just imagine it, though." More laughter.  
  
"Now, now," smiled Tenpo. "I can't be for sure that they went to kiss Konzen. But, knowing those two.."  
  
Tenpo's voice stopped as something filled his mind. Something that had the unmistakable feel of Konzen Doji to it.  
  
/Help. Shields down. Danger. Hurry. /  
  
As quickly as it came, the presence faded. The expression on Kenren's face told Tenpo that the other man had 'heard' it as well.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"It seems as if our friend has a few hidden abilities. However, I thought only the Jade Emperor and his direct family was able to touch the mind of another god. I wonder.."  
  
He was cut off by Kenren, who stood. "Think about it later, Tenpo. Konzen wouldn't lower himself to call for help if it wasn't urgent."  
  
"You're right." Tenpo shook himself from his scholarly frame of mind. Summoning up his weapon, he watched as Kenren did the same. Then, they both vanished in a flash of light.  
  
///  
  
When Konzen collapsed, Goku had caught him. He and Nataku had quickly lowered their keeper down.  
  
Something was bad-wrong. Konzen was paler than he normally was, and sweat glistened on his face. His breathing was in short, harsh breathes, and the smell of blood filled the air.  
  
Goku half-way wished that the blond would pass out as pain flashed across his face. It wasn't obvious, but there were faint lines of it when Konzen twitched.  
  
And Konzen wasn't unconscious. Goku could still see awareness in those half- opened eyes.  
  
Goku remember the first time he saw Konzen. All pale and bright, golden hair flowing down. Like the sun had fallen to stand there in all its beauty. He remembered the feel of that hair in his hand. Warm, soft, like the warm grasses by the water he used to sleep on.  
  
Konzen was his sun, the most precious thing to him.  
  
Pressure was building up inside of him, and then Goku felt something crack. Everything began to change.  
  
Sounds sharpened until he could hear the frantic, too-too fast beating of Konzen's heart. Almost as loud was Nataku's heartbeat. Under both of those were the fainter sounds of the attackers breathing.  
  
At the same time, everything clogged his nose. Blood, sweat, the acid smell of fear. He could see everything. Cat-slit eyes were caught and held by a single drop of blood that ran down a stand of golden hair. It slid down it, painting gold the same crimson as the blood. It fell, finally, hitting the floor with a tiny, almost unheard splat.  
  
Power raced through his body, and Goku turned to face the last two, his fangs bared in a feral grin. The fear-smell increased.  
  
Goku charged.  
  
Flesh parted under his claws, bones cracking. Warm blood splattered everywhere, and ran down his face. There was a flare of power, and Goku registered the appearance of new bodies, but he was too intent on killing those who hurt Konzen.  
  
/Goku. /  
  
That voice cut through his anger, and gold eyes swiveled to face the collapsed man. Scratching as the spot that had held his diadem, Goku padded over to Konzen, who lay supported on Nataku's lap. Crouching down, he reached out to touch Konzen's cheek, and then froze. He couldn't touch Konzen with bloody hands.  
  
/Stupid monkey. / There was something dark behind those words. Goku wanted to howl.  
  
Konzen was dying.  
  
///  
  
With Goku taken care of, Kenren slowly approached the fallen men. Or what was left of them. Absently reminding himself to never piss Goku off, the black haired man crouched behind the only whole one in the bunch. There was no sign of how he died except for blood that had poured from his ears and nose. Unsure if he wanted to touch the man, but sure that he didn't want to touch the others, Kenren pulled loose one of the would-be assassin's blades. He looked closely at the edge of the dagger. There was a sickly green film on the sharp edge.  
  
Holding the blade close to his nose, he sniffed, then sneezed. "Shit," he spat, dropping the dagger. "Tenpo, they laced the stuff with rashin berry."  
  
Rashin berry. Grown only in Heaven, and one of the few things that could kill a god.  
  
/Ch. Idiots. You didn't think that a plain blade would put me down? /  
  
As Konzen's 'voice' washed over him, Kenren surpassed a shudder. He had never been mentally touched by anyone before, but he could still tell what that sticky darkness that clung to Konzen's words was.  
  
It was death. Foul and twisted. Nothing that should ever stain a god. Already it stained Nataku and Goku. One had been the Battle God for years, stained in old blood. One still had hands tacky with the life of another.  
  
Konzen twitched again, then arched up. His eyes screwed shut in pain, and a short cry actually escaped the tightly clenched jaws. When the eyes opened once more, they were dull. A hand twitched as an expression of panic crossed Konzen's face. It was caught by Goku, who held it tightly. Kenren knew that Konzen had just lost his sight, a final stage of the poisoning. For Konzen to last this long meant that either the blade had only been lightly poisoned, or that Konzen had amazing resources to put towards the fight to stay alive. Given the fact that he had just discovered Konzen's ability to touch minds, Kenren would put the later past his friend.  
  
Torn between running away for the horrible sight and comforting his friend, Kenren did nothing. He could feel the darkness swell.  
  
He closed his eyes, unable to watch.  
  
///  
  
/Protect them. Litouten sent. Protect. /  
  
There was a sigh as the form on Nataku's lap went limp, and life seemed to drain from violet eyes. Something dark seemed to tug at him, at them all, until the feeling of Kanzeon flashed bright and the darkness left. Somehow, Nataku knew that she saved them from being pulled into death accidentally by Konzen.  
  
The boy blinked, stunned. Konzen couldn't be gone. Not like that. It would be like the sun just vanishing from the sky.  
  
Litouten.  
  
Konzen had said his name. Nataku hated that bastard. The elder god had woken just a month previously, and demanded both the return of his son, and the return of his son's title. The Emperor had actually sought Nataku's feelings about returning. For the curtsey, Nataku told the simple truth.  
  
If he was forced back into Litouten's care, one of them would end up dead.  
  
Somehow, Litouten was involved.  
  
Konzen was dead, and it was his fault.  
  
Nataku retreated from what was before him. From Konzen's empty form and Goku's screams. From Kanzeon sagging against Tenpo, her face a look of shocked pain. From Kenren, who crouched next to Goku, hands petting to rocking boy.  
  
He fell back, into darkness.  
  
There, he dreamed.  
  
Tenpo and Kenren both falling to the same poison as Konzen, as well as several others. Goku escaping and removing his diadem, then war being waged against Heaven by a single itan. One that did an amazing amount of damage and chaos.  
  
He was the trial and the punishment. He saw the Merciful Goddess place his body in her custody, sitting him where he could overlook her viewing pool.  
  
And then he drifted, in darkness and loneliness. Everyone he really cared for was dead or gone. And he was left alone in a dark room once more.  
  
Then there was a power that shook the Heavens. The power of the sutras being released. All five of them. Such a thing had not happened since the creation of the world.  
  
And through it all was laced a power that was familiar.  
  
A power that he had last felt 500 years ago.  
  
Golden eyes closed, and Nataku returned to the real world as his body felt into the first natural sleep it had had in a long, long time.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: This is a very strange story. I was reading Journey to the West at three in the morning last week, and then I just had to start writing this. About eleven handwritten pages were done in an hour, then I struggled for a while on how I should do the ending. I knew kinda what I wanted, but not how I could get to it. As you can see, I finally figured it out.  
  
Something someone mentioned to me. I know that Nataku may seem a little naïve, but I look at it this way: Litouten wanted as much control over his son as possible. Therefore, he let Nataku learn as little about the real world as he could. I can also see him going to rather great extremes to do so, so I can see Goku and Nataku being at about the same level on some subjects. I'll just play the writer's prerogative and let it go at that.  
  
Oh, and this is set in the same universe as my story "Remembering" Just way, way before.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will. If I did, they'd be winged sex toys. 


End file.
